


We sit on floors, we stand on chairs

by Aristenikkan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Other, blagh, but also xyr canon vessel is male so it's getting tagged as slash, christ don't read this, should i put a tw: why am i approaching the topic of gender/sexuality fluidity, tagging it as other because Gabriel does not have a gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristenikkan/pseuds/Aristenikkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My vessel's already beginning to burn out," Gabriel says, choosing to look at the chocolate-caramel milkshake on the table in front of xem than at the identical expressions of shock on the brothers' faces. Xe would laugh, if only xe had the energy, if only xe wasn't running out of time so soon; much, much too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had, which was a hell of a lot more angsty than this is turning out to be, which is probably saying something. Anyway, it also turned into a really dumb excuse to use xe/xem/xyr pronouns, and I apologise. All you really need to know about this fic (other than god why are you reading it) is that it really makes no sense and is so AU it's looped back almost to canon but then missed the mark by several light years.
> 
> SOME BACKGROUND INFO, YOU'LL NEED IT: Gabriel is not in xyr true vessel, and much like Lucifer while in Nick, xe is beginning to crumble. Gabriel and the Winchester brothers have somehow met relatively soon after Gabriel took this vessel and have become pretty close friends, with Sam being maybe a little closer. For your sake, dear reader, Gabriel is in xyr canon vessel, which was apparently not the same vessel xe occupied while running around as a pagan god. Hopefully, any further questions will be answered along the way. If not, feel free to ask because christ even I have no idea what is going on here

"My vessel's already beginning to burn out," Gabriel says, choosing to look at the chocolate-caramel milkshake on the table in front of xem than at the identical expressions of shock on the brothers’ faces. Xe would laugh if only xe had the energy, if only xe wasn’t running out of time so soon; much, much too soon.

"It's only been a week!" Sam protests, and Dean stays silent but his jaw is clenched and he's mashing his cherry pie with his fork.

Gabriel flicks xyr gaze up to meet Sam's, and takes a long sip of milkshake. "Didn't say anything about it being fair, kiddo. Just the way it is." Xe chews on the straw, reaching across the small table to take Dean's fork and rescue some of the fruit mash. Dean doesn't complain about the pie theft. Sam notices, but doesn't comment. 

Instead, he asks, “How long do you reckon you have?"

Gabriel shrugs and answers, "A few days." Xe doesn’t give a more specific estimate, and Dean slides his plate of half-eaten pie across to Gabriel. Xe takes xyr time finishing it, and the brothers take it to mean the conversation is over.

"Right," Dean says, once the pie is finished and Sam has drained the last of his chai latte. He stands up and moves to leave, so the others follow suit, and Sam leaves a twenty on the table. They take their time walking back to their motel. There is a tension hanging over them. They do their best to ignore it, though they remain silent until they are in their room and the door is shut.

It's bigger than the rooms the Winchesters usually get, though there's still only two beds because Gabriel doesn't need to sleep. Dean suspects xe does so anyway sometimes, and Sam hasn't said anything but he wakes up feeling warm, with an arm stretched out like it had been holding someone close.

There is a couch in front of the television in this room. It is faded grey-green and it is comfortable enough, but there isn't really enough room for all three of them so Sam and Dean sit leaning against either arm, and Gabriel sprawls across them. Dean browses through the limited selection of the motel’s channels, eventually settling on a trashy comedy. The brothers aren't paying much attention to the movie, thoughts drifting to the angel whom they have both grown so used to having around in such a short amount of time. Gabriel chuckles occasionally, but it isn’t the bright, loud laugh the Winchesters are used to hearing.

Hours pass. The movie has changed over to something with a lot of guns, but they're not really following the plot. Sam takes the remote and flicks through the channels but there's nothing better on, so he gives up and they stare at the screen until the credits roll.

Dean announces he is going to the liquor store down the road, and moves to get up but Gabriel doesn't move xyr legs. Dean tries to shove xem off but Gabriel is grinning, genuinely amused now, and Dean rolls his eyes and struggles to climb out. Even in xyr weakened state, Dean has no chance at moving Gabriel even slightly, even just enough to crawl out, if xe does not want to be moved.

Gabriel just laughs, and soon Sam is smiling too. Dean glares at them and wriggles more until Gabriel finally relents and moves xyr legs off the couch. The movement takes Dean by surprise, and Gabriel and Sam take one look at Dean on the floor, and they laugh louder. Once Dean has righted himself and is sitting upright with his legs crossed, he joins their laughter until they're all hurting. The pain only makes them laugh even more.

"I'll go get those beers," Dean says once they've all recovered. Sam nods acknowledgment, and Gabriel stares at the ceiling, still grinning. Dean pauses to watch the procedural cop show now on the television for maybe half a minute before he takes the room key and his wallet off the table, and walks out the door. Sam leans back, resting on the arm of the couch, and Gabriel sits up and copies him.

They watch as the main suspect is taken into the interrogation room, and the lead detective on the case is about to bring in Bad Cop when Gabriel reaches over for the remote and turns the TV off. Xe leans back again and Sam doesn’t move, until Gabriel turns xyr head and says, "Sam."

Sam looks at xem and sees that Gabriel looks tired, eyes a little duller than he remembered them being, or maybe that was just the light. "We'll miss you," he says, then adds, "I'll miss you."

Gabriel looks away, and Sam is certain it's not just the light, Gabriel's eyes have lost their spark. Sam wonders if this is how Lucifer's vessel started to deteriorate, and whether Gabriel will start scabbing over too. Gabriel seems lost in thought too, and Sam almost doesn't hear it when xe murmurs, "I'll miss you, too."

Sam kisses xem.

It's out of the blue and he's as shocked as Gabriel must be, possibly more so. Sam really has no idea what motivated him to kiss Gabriel, but then there's a blurry thought of warmth and an outstretched arm clawing into the periphery of his mind. It probably explains why, when Gabriel raises xyr palms to cup his face, Sam's only thoughts are of bright gold eyes.

And then they're kissing again, and again, and they've somehow shifted so that Gabriel is straddling Sam's lap and xe is grinding xyr hips down into Sam's and it’s not just sexual but none of the words Sam can think of scream ARCHANGEL at him; it’s purely physical but so much more than that desire to be closer, to melt into one being.. Sam can only assume that it's some kind of angel thing because it isn't out of arousal that Sam pushes Gabriel back down on the couch so he is on top of xem.

Their hands travel everywhere, a frenzy of soft touches and fingers tangled in hair, and Sam still has no idea what is going on. He doesn't think he likes Gabriel in that way, but then again he's never really been this close to an angel. He's still comfortably heterosexual though, and he's sure Gabriel's aware of xyr male vessel. For this he's grateful for the absence of sexuality, besides, in its place is a euphoric elation from that familiar warmth that is flooding through him and everything else he is aware of, and he's sure that Gabriel is sharing his Grace with him; that this is what Grace is. Grace is fire and light and purity and love, in its rawest form.

It's over soon, too soon. Gabriel pulls away and sighs. Dean would be back soon. Sam doesn't really care, hardly thinks Dean would care, but he pushes himself off xem. Gabriel takes a moment to catch his breath (which, Sam thinks, he really shouldn't have to. He doesn't say anything.), and a smile is tugging at the corner of xyr mouth. Xe sits up, turns the TV back on. They're back to how they had been, albeit closer now, arms touching, staring at the screen as if they actually have any idea what the shirtless man is doing with the gun pointed at a crying little girl.

And that's how Dean finds them when he walks in a few minutes later. He hands them both a beer, takes one for himself then puts the rest in the fridge. Gabriel moves to let Dean sit down where he had been before he left, and stretches across the brothers again as Dean searches for a decent program.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is like a year late. only mildly edited + super short i'm sorry

Dean wakes up first the next day. He looks over to the other bed and sees Sam still asleep, curled around their angel. Sam's angel, really. Sam hasn't said anything but it’s one of those things Dean just knows as an older brother. Besides, he's seen the looks they give each other, heard how Gabriel's tone softens just a little when xe is talking to Sam, sees now how comfortable they are with each other. He enjoys Gabriel's company, and knows he will miss xem, but he's most concerned about how Sam will cope once xe returns to heaven, or wherever it is xe plans to go.

Dean stands up, stretches. He tries to be quiet as he finds a clean shirt to replace what he slept in. Even though both he and Sam have felt safe with Gabriel around, old habits die hard and both brothers continue to sleep in their clothes. Now that Gabriel's vessel is weakening, Dean has found himself reaching for the closest weapon on hand every few minutes; the touch brings a comfort and sense of security that he feels guilty for indulging in.

Dean leaves the motel room silently. He needs time to himself to think, and a long drive would do him good. He strokes the leather of the front seat, runs his hand across the wheel, takes his time. He loves this car. She makes him feel safer, almost lets him pretend everything's okay, for a little while. Almost.

He returns with food much, much later. The sun came up a few hours ago, and while the Winchesters, being hunters, usually wake up earlier, Dean is sure Sam is still asleep. He hopes Gabriel is too. He makes sure to be quiet as he enters the room, and as he suspected, the bed further away from the door is still occupied. Dean takes a beer from the fridge (pushes it out of his mind that it's early, far too early. Now's the time, if any, to indulge like this.) and takes it to the couch with his food. The salad he had gotten for Sam doesn't need to be eaten straight away, and he has donuts for Gabriel. Dean would've preferred pie, of course, but Gabriel had made a fuss over the fruit content. Like a child. (Or a trickster. Anything but a human, small and weak and mortal.)

Dean knew xe was only teasing, but he wasn't about to lose this game, and if that meant cutting possibly the healthiest thing out of his diet for a week or two, Dean can grudgingly admit it is a price he is willing to pay. Besides, maybe Sam will appreciate the effort and have a donut or two himself. Convincing Sam to consume anything with that high of a sugar content would be an achievement Dean could be truly proud of.

It’s another hour to wait before Sam wakes up.Dean hears the sheets moving slightly, hears him breath out, watches in his periphery as he wraps himself tighter around Gabriel, still asleep.

"Good morning," Dean says, loud enough for Sam to hear but quiet enough that he can pretend he's trying to be careful, that Gabriel would be woken up if he was any louder, that the archangel in this state could be woken up if Dean screamed and threw whatever he could reach at xem, or held his head underwater, or blasted rock music, or kicked xem, or prayed.

Sam is pretending too, so he doesn’t reply. Instead, he buries his face deeper into Gabriel’s neck and breathes out, and it’s a conversation in the language of brothers. Sam’s recognising what Dean meant with his good morning; it’s an acknowledgement of what Sam and Gabriel are, and it is acceptance.

Even with Dean on the other side of the room, and Gabriel still asleep, there is a pleasant atmosphere of content. At some point in the afternoon, with Dean still on the sofa now reading Bobby’s old copy of Breakfast of Champions, Sam drifts into sleep again. At some point, Dean collapses on his own bed and falls asleep. Both brothers sleep through until the next morning.

Gabriel does not wake up that day.


End file.
